1. Technical Field
This invention relates to improvements for an insulated container for a beer keg.
2. Background
To keep a keg of beer cold at a picnic or party presents a problem. In the past, the attempted solution to this problem has been to put the keg of beer in a tub filled with ice or a garbage bag filled with ice. This attempted solution is ineffective and messy. Ineffective because the ice melts quickly and a great quantity of ice must be replaced to keep the beer cold. Messy because the melted ice must be emptied from the tub or garbage bag. Often the water leaks out of the garbage bag. This problem has been solved by a removable, insulated container, such as a bag, to cover a keg of cold beer to keep the beer for several hours at the preferred temperature of 36xc2x0 F. so that picnickers and partygoers can enjoy the beer cold. The expense of ice is eliminated. Handles on the bag provide for ease of transporting the keg, for instance from outside to inside because of rain. The bag is reusable, lightweight, and collapsible, making it easy to store and easily transportable.
An object of the invention is to provide improvements for insulated bag beer keg containers.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the remainder of this specification as set forth below.
An insulated container for keg beer, according to the invention, has at least one of the following improvements: a securement for a spigot of a keg tap, a pocket for beer cups, and an airflow passageway to allow air flow into the container when the keg is removed.